Walnut
by Walnut
Summary: A new newsie is getting a better rep than Spot, it makes da fella a bit NERVous,......


" Extra Extra! Read all about it!!!!!!" These were the sounds that Kid Blink  
woke up to every morning. "Sometimes I wish I had a gourl of me own like Jack". Blink was feely kinda lonely lately none of the other Newsies really paid attetion to him. They were either fighting with Race about a bet, admiring Cowboy, or planning to soak people with Spot. Kid Blink rolled out of bed and got ready to sell papes. " Thorty papes" Blink asked for his papes. He traveled around the courner to Tibby's and kept on going. Blink wanted to sell somewhere diffrerent today. " Get off of me you ugly mug!! I outta soak you realy good!" A young newsie was shouting at Morris and Oscar. Blink went running over to see if he could help. " Are u you alruight?" " I'm fine I always have trouble with those jerks, i can take care of me self" Kid Blink noticed that the young newsies was actualyl a girl newsie! "What yer name?" " Who me? Me name is Walnut" Blink noticed that her accent wasn't really that strong but she was   
still beatiful. " Me name is Kid Blink" " Well, Kid Blink wheres you from?" " I stay at the Manhattan Loding house, bout you?" " Oh well me home is in Broklyn with Spot Conlon." Blink suddenly got a sick pinching feeling in his stomach. Any gourl that lived was Spot was his gourl and if anyone talked to her they were dead meat! " Well Walnut I better get to Carrying the Banner." "Ok see ya around Blink. Blink wait!" This was it she was going to tell me that she was Spot's gourl but she really liked me and she was gonna leave Spot for me, Kid Blink was thinking. " I uhh wanted to uhh thank you for trying to help me." Kid Blink smiled sadly and said " It's aright, maybes Ise being seeing you around." They both sighed and turned away, Walnut walking towards Broklyn and Kid Blink towards Tibby. " Ise should of just stayed witd dis selling spot........Extra Extra!...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~*******~~~~  
  
  
Thump! Walnut sat straight up. Spot was home and he sounded mad. All the  
other Broklyn newsies ignored him whne he was mad like this. Walnut still wasn't use to it. "Rough day Spot?" One of the newsies asked him. "No nots at all!" Steam came out of his nose! Spot was really mad about something. Walnut walked over to him and asked him to talk to her in private. " Spot whats wrong?" "It's dis damn new newsie everyone been tawlking about. They says that dis new newsie can soak every newsie in New York including me! Me! Spot Conlon the toughest newsie in New York! What if day tries to take me Broklyn over or somedem?" " Walnut secretly smiled she knew who this new newsie was. THere was nothing for Spot to be sarced about. They had no intetention of soaking any newsie. "Spot, do u knows any of da Manhattan newsies?" "Why?!? Did day hoirt yous?" " No not at all. I met one of dem he tired to helpme but I was fine, u sees Oscar and Morris were......." Walnut went on Spot just looked at her. He could never forget they way it use to be. Spot and Walnut had once been a couple. Untill GiGi came back. Spot was to marry her (of course they were way to young!) except one day she never cmae hom. Spot figured that she must have been killed or ran away. Walnut was there for him she helped him when he was sad. They were sitting on the Broklyn bridge one night and he just suddenly kissed her. They then became a couple. To make a long story short GiGi came back and claimed she had been in jail. Spot decided it was best to not be with Walnut or GiGi. " Spot? Are you listening to me?" "Uhh yea....So who dis newsie u met today??" "His name is Kid Blink" Spot knew who Kid Blink was he wasn't really much of a talker though he would have to check him out and talk to Jacky Boy about him. " Do yous like him?" " Hes cute....." Spot had enough talk about Kid Blink. "Did you say dat Oscar and Morris were bodering you?" "Ya but I soaked dem good." Spot belived that Walnut did soak them, when she first came to Spot to become a newsie she had great fighting skills and needed little training, but a gourl shouldn't have to fight two guys. " Well Ise tawlk to dem." Walnut figured there was no use of fighting he wouldn't change his mind. " Well I'm of to me room". Spot watched her as she made her way to the warehouse/lodging house. " I tinks I outta go talk me old buddy Jacky_boy about dis new newsie." Spot traveled across the bridge and headed towards New York "And maybes I can tawlk to Blink".  
  
  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
  
  
  
When Kid Blink came into the Lodging house Racetrack and Mush were playing cards and the other newsies were god knows where. Blink pulled a chair next to Race "You want me to deal you in?" "Nay I dont wanna lose any more of me money. Ise didnt make hardlys anys." "Why is dat?" asked Mush Before Blink could answer Jack came into the lodging house with an angry looking Spot. Blink thought of the things he could have been mad about an his stomach got that nervous pinching feeling again. " Ise cant believe it" said Jack as he headed towards Blink. Blink gulped "Believe whats?" Spot interuped Jack before he said anything " Dere's dis new newsie that me fellas has been tawlking bout. Day say dat day hoird he was da meanest toughest newsie ever!" "That's impossible!" shouted Boots who was coming down the stairs. " I dunno fellars me boys  
really tink he can." " I know whats we should do." Race comming in to the  
conversation. " Ah what a dumb daigo gonna know?" Race wasn't sure who said it but he was use to being called that so he proceeded " I say dat dis newsie gets all it's fellas and you get all yer fella and wes can have a rumble!" Jack stepped and said " You knows guys dat idea might not works being which wes don't know anytinhg bout dis newsie."."Wells Ise gonna get Walnut and some of me oudda newsies to get more stuff on dis moron." Kid Blink looked up with excitement when Walnut's name was mentioned. Spot noticed this but he tried to forget and told himself that if Walnut and Blink like each other then they do and there ain't nothing that he could do about it. "Me fellas will keep der eyes out, right?" " Yay sure anting for de Spot Conlon" all newsies responding to Jack. Blink got up and walked upstairs to his bunk while the other newsies discussed their plan to get his powerful newsie. Kid Blink layed down in his bed and he heard someone come into the bunk room. " So I hears u met me Walnut" Kid Blink looked up  
and saw Spot. He knew Spot was gonan cane him with his cane. " Listen Spot Ise didn't knows she was yours...." Aye listen she isn't, I just look out fer her, ya know? Make sure da oddua newsies dont hoirt her." Blink looked relieved he was happy now that he knew she wasn't Spot's girl. " Youse likes her dont ya?" Blink didn't know what to say, "Uhh Ise guess." "I'll tell ya what I send her to ya and....." "NO! Dont send her to me, shes a person she can come on her own if she wants to see me then she will come." Blink stopped for a second and relized that he had just raised his voice to Spot Conlon. Spot looked a little startled but agreed to what Blink said. " Well just keep a look out for dat newsie da fellas have been tawlking baout." Spot left Manhattan and traveled to Broklyn. " Ise don't like da idea of Walnut seeing a Manhattan newsie. She will hafta travel back and fourth from Broklyn. Maybe Blink could become a Broklyn newsie, but Ise dont tink hes tough enough........"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
  
  
  
" Walnut its time to get up!!" Walnut woke up and saw one of the Broklyn newsies named Pain. He was called Pain because he alway ssuch a pain. "Wheres Spot??" "He didnt come in till realy late last night, he just feel asleep in da corner dere. Hes upset about dis new newsie, I really want to met him!" Walnut just laughed to herself. Maybe she should tell Spot who this newsie was but then if she did he would feel really stupid. She walked over to Spot and gently woke him up. "Did youse hear anyting bout da new newsie?" "Naw. Da Manhattan newsies really didnt hears anyting eder. Why donts youse sell over at Tibby's in Manhattan today?" Walnut look at him he seemed to be up to something but she was up for a new selling spot so she agreed. Walnut walked all the to Manhattan by herself she was surprise that Spot actually had let her. he had always been over protective of her. " I don't see why he is. It ain't like wes anyting anymore. He dumped me because of dat whore GiGi." Walnut remembered how upset she was when GiGi came back. " Im not gonan start to tink about it Ise just gonan get meself all upset adn what if I see dat cute Kid Blink..........." Walnut then realized why Spot had sent her to sell over at Tibby's she smiled and started to run to Manhattan. " Going somewhere sweet-stuff?" Walnut looked up and saw Morris and Oscar standing in her way. She really wasn't in the mood for this. "Why do they keep comming back if I just soak dem every time?" Walnut thought to herself and then gave a right hook to Oscar and  
a low blow to Morris. Surprisingly Oscar hit her back. It was a little longer than normal fight for Walnut but of course she won. Suddenly she heard a voice " Dat was swell!" She looked over and saw a familiar Manhattan newsie named Crutchy. " Uhh tank you Crutchy.". Crutchy became to speak she had never heard him talk to serious before, " I know, ya know. I know who dis new newsie is dat day are tawlking bout its youse isnt it?" Walnut froze, she didn't know what to say. Crutchy was right. " Crutchy you cant tell da oders PLEASE!" Crutchy gave this weird little smile face and said "Listen Walnut, Jack is like a brudda to me more like a fadda. Hes worried bout dis new newsie its making him crazy! Him and Sarah broke ups and everyting. I won't tell him who youse are but I'm gonna have to tell him someting to make him like Cowboy again." Walnut spoke nervously she felt very weird now that Crutchy new who she was, " Hows bout dis,  
You tell the oder fellas dat you set up dis fight witdh da new newsie and one of your guys. We will say tomorrow at da bridge." " I dunno Walnut youse might get hoirt." Walnut laughed and said "Just tell dem and don't worry bouts me, I gotta go sell some papes now." They both walked away and Walnut headed towards Tibby's She was thinking about which of the other newsies that Jack would have her fight when all of the sudden CLUMP! She had walked right into another newsie! "Heya I'm real sorry........" " It's ok I should of been wacthing me walks." Walnut looked up and noticed that the other newsie was Kid Blink. "Blink!" " Heya Walnut, listen if Spot order you to come here I'm sorry and I understand if you dont' la......." Walnut interuped him with a kiss.   
Blink was amazed and stood there mouth opened wide. "Uh maybe I should of done dat I'm sorry." Blink smiled at her and kiss her again. Nothing needed to be said Walnut and Blink both knew that they liked each other maybe even loved each other. " I knows dat dis really isn't a great idea but do you wanna come back to da Lodging house with me I want da oder fellas to know day I gots me da best gourl in New York." Walnut blushed and said yes.   
  
When Blink and Walnut walked into the lodging house surprisingly all the Manhattan newsies and some of the Brooklyn newsies were there. Specs ran up to Kid Blink and Walnut "Did youse fellas hear da news?!?" "What news?" Blink asked Specs. Spot came over to tell Walnut the news but he saw that she was holding Blink's hand. His stomach started to hurt he really didn't want them toghether like this. He started to tell Walnut and Blink the news " Youse see dat oder new newsie agreed to fight one of our fellas!". Walnut had forgoten the whole deal she made with Crutchy. She looked at Crutchy who was standing next to a happy Jack he turned his head away from her. "Who are yens gonna choose?" Walnut asked. Racetrack came bursting out "Well of course da new newsie would tink dat wes are gonna choose da great Spot, but instead wes gonna send Kid Blink." "What!?" Kid blink asked, "Youse fellas know dat I'm not da toughest newsie!! Dere's no way dat I could take dis new newsie on like dat!". Walnut suddenly got really sick to her stomach. There was no way she could soak Kid Blink, I mean she could soak him twice as fast as any other newsie but Kid Blink was her boyfriend! "Youse see whne you are bout to fight da new newsie. Cowboy here is gonna jump in and soak dem for you." "Ain't it gonna great! Da new newsie will never know what hit him!" Walnut was so glad that the newsies were dumb and practically told everyone their great plan. The one problem is what would happen if she beat Cowboy? She sat there thinking for quite sometime because Kid Blink had came and got her from the chair and told he would walk her home. " Dat's ok youse can just walk me to da bridge." She didn't want Blink to get hurt by the Brooklyn newsies. They would just soak anyone for fun. Blink walked her to the bridge and asked her a question "Walnut I was wondering if you were gonna come tomorrow?" Walnut didn't know what to say " Do you want mes to come?" Blink frowned and said "I don't want you to see me get soaked. It will be embarrassing." Walnut smiled " I make up an excuse and tell Spot dat I have to go see me friend Topaz." Blink was so happy that Walnut would do that for him but then he wondered why did she live with Spot, and did she have to answer to him. "I'll ask her some oder day." he thought to himself. " See ya later Blink" Blink kissed her and he watched her walk on the bridge till he couldn't see her anymore.   
  
  
  
  
Walnut was walking across the bridge and thinkg about Blink and tomorrow when she heard "Aww dat was so cute!" Walnut looked over expecting to see Oscar or Morris but surprised to see Spot. "Spot dont scare me like dat!" She playfully hit him. " You excited bout dis soaking tommraw?" " I guess. I hope you fellas don't get soak dat bad." she laughed. " Spot looked at her with those eyes of his. She remembered  
when she would just look into those eyes and wait she shouldn't be thining like this! She was Kid Blink girl now. Spot had already blown his chance and he knew that. " Actually Spot I can't come tommrow. Topaz wants me to come over her and sell wit her at her spot. I pormised I would." Spot looked at her with confusment. Walnut always liked watching fights why would she pass this big fight up? " Well if selling wit Topaz is dat important to ya den fine. Come on lets get home before da Delancy's wake up." " What does dat mean?" " When I came walking across da bridge day were here waiting for ya. So I soaked dem real good." Walnut looked over and saw them lying on the side of the bridge. She smiled. Spot could defend her if she really needed it but she never really did.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
  
  
  
All the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies were at the beach waiting for this  
newsie and Walnut was still at the Brooklyn Lodging house getting her disguise together. "How am I gonna soak Cowboy!" Walnut can't believe how she got herself into this mess, or even how the newsies thought she was so tough! All she did was soak a couple well ok maybe a lot of the newsies and now she is the most powerful newsie ever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Walnut reached the beach she only saw a couple of the Manhattan newsies and a couple of the Brooklyn newsies, the rest must have been hiding. Kid Blink strolled up to her with a mean look on his face, she was not going to hit him no matter what. "So youse da newsie dat all da fellas been tawlking bout?" Walnut tired to talk in a deep Brooklyn accent like Spot's, "Yea I am and youse wanna make sometin of it?" She went to punch him but she really going to and then BAM! Jack jump out and pushed her to the ground. Walnut got up quickly and left hooked him right in the eye. Then she tossed him on the ground and started punching him. All of the sudden she stopped. Why was she doing this? This was stupid. Jack was her friend and she wasn't the toughest newsie Spot was, she had to say something. She got up and all the other newsie came crowding around her. She took her hat off and her fell out long and pretty. She took off one of the  
jacket she was wearing and every gap they all knew that this newsie was a girl. Not just any girl it was Walnut! "Before you fellas start say stuff I wanna say I'm sorry." She was ready for them all to just yell at her and be mad but to her surprise they all started cheering and shouting, all except Kid Blink. He just walked off silently. Walnut slipped away and ran after him "Blink!! Hey stop!" "What do you want?" "Listen Blink, I like ya a ot and dats why I didn't tell ya" "Youse wanna know why Im mad?" he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I'm mad because I tought dat when two people likes each oder like we do dat day can tell dem every ting. Dats not the only reason I'm mad. Ise just alwasy tought dat da guy was da one dat did da protecting. But ifs youse da toughest den you dont really need me help." Walnut looked at Blink and wished she could come up wtih something to say that would help, instead she just started to cry. " Why are YOU crying?" "Blink, it's hard ya know. I didn't ask to be known as the toughest newsie! If I  
could of chosen I woulda of say na. Blink I'm sorry, I like you a lot and I wanna know if youse gonna forgive me?" Blink looked at her, her eyes were so big and blue he wanted to say it was ok but his ego wouldn't let him. "Ise gotta tink bout it. Meet me at da beach tommraw if you really care den will tawlk." Blink walked away and didn't look back Walnut stood there and just watched him walk away, there was nothing she could do. " Are you ok?" a voice came out from behind her. This voice didn't sound like he was from New York it must have been Davy or the Walking Mouth. "Hey Mouth, yea I'm fine why wouldn't Ise be?" Davy looked at her he was to smart he didn't play into her stupid lie. "I heard the whole conversation. Please don't worry about it. He will be fine it's just worried about the guys making fun of him you know." " Mouth listen...." She was always so mean to him. She just realized that she shouldn't have been he was just trying to her. "I mean David, tanks." "Don't metion it, I just hope that it works out." Walnut smiled and traveled back to Brooklyn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walnut walked across the bridge with no trouble. " I guess da Dalancy's finally got da hint dat I can hoirt dem real bad.". Walnut got into the warehouse some of the newsies were up and they all gave her high fives. She just wanted to go to bed. She feel onto her bunk and heard "Ouch!" Spot was sitting in her bed. "Spot gt out of my bunk!" "Walnut listen we need to tawlk bout sometin, Ise been doing a lot of tinking, da way you soaked Jack-Be Nimble Jack-Be Quick tonight was pretty good....." Walntu almost forgot about Jack, "Oh my gosh I forgot all about him, is he ok??" "Oh yea hes fine it tought it was funny. Well I shouldnt be so over protective of ya like I am. Its just dat ya know I dont want you to get hoirt. Well what I'm trying to say is dat if you want ta den you can leave and stay somewhere else as long youse visit mes." "Spot, I dont' have any where ta go. Mes and Blink are fighting. Hes gonna tell me tommora if he forgives me  
or not....." Walnut just started crying, Spot hugged her and they stayed that way the rest of the night.  
  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Blink was waiting at the beach. "Why did I give such a hard time? I really like  
her." He kicked up some of the sand, well it was actually more like dirt. The water  
wasn'T the best I mean it was river water. I don't know why they called it the beach it  
was really just the rivershore. Blink sat down and feel asleep. Walnut came onto the  
beach and saw Blink there sleeping, "I hope Ise didn't keep him waiting too long." She  
went over and kicked him lightly, he shot right up and said "I"m sorry i shouldn't been  
so mean to ya last night......." "Blink let me say someting, I knows I shoulda told ya bout  
me being dat newsie but I couldnt let anyone know. So what Im trying to say is dat I'm  
sorry." Blink knew that he had something special there and he didn't want to lose it. He  
put his hands around her waist and kissed her. "I almost forgot! Jacky Boy wants ta see  
ya, I'll walwks ya dere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached the logding house Jack Kelly was waiting for Walnut. "Blink  
can I tawlk to her alone?" Walnut's stomach sanked. "Surea Cowboy." Jack turned to  
Walnut and told her to sit down. " Walnut I need yer help." Walnt looked confused but  
kinda relieved. "Youse see I alwasy wanted ta go ta Santa Fe, but if Ise go den no one is  
here ta take care of things. Now dat mes and Sarah are broked up I tinks its time for me  
ta go dere. Do ya see what I'm trying ta get at? I want you ta stay here wit my fellas and  
take care of dem I knows you can do it, you da only I can count on." Walnnut was almost  
in shock. Jack Kelly wanted her to be the leader of the Manhatan newsies!! "I don't  
don't know Kelly, Spot might not like it." "I've already tawlk ta Spot bout it. Hes said it  
was ok if I pormise ta come back some day, and I will I just gotta find some tings down  
dere." Walnut smiled she really wanted to do this. She could spend time with Blink and  
the other guys thsi was what she wanted. "Heya Walnut," Race and Blink running in,  
"Well what's yer answer?" Blink asked. "Is it okay wit you Blink?" "Walnut of course  
its ok." Walnut smiled and shook her head yes.   
  
THE END   
  



End file.
